Suéltate el moño
by MariSeverus
Summary: Minerva hace caso de las sugerencias de sus colegas, aunque no se da cuenta de que hay testigos.


Bueno, la cirugía de mi novio fue programada para éste lunes y hoy nada más tuvo un examen de sangre. Así que pensé, mientras esperamos al lunes y yo aprovecho de medio dormir, ¿por qué no escribir algo que dijeron en el doctor?

 _"Suéltate el moño"._

Y de inmediato me dije... ¿por qué Minerva, no se suelta el moño?

Disclaimer: Sólo la idea me pertenece. Minerva y otros personajes, le pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Harry Potter. Fan fic cuya única finalidad es entretener a los lectores y no busco recompenza alguna, más que los reviews de dichos lectores.

Dedicado a mí novio, a mi amiga Michelle y a Chiara.

* * *

Escuchaba esa expresión todo el tiempo y comenzaba a preguntarse, qué tanto daño podía hacer si simplemente tomaba la sugerencia que amablemente, Albus y el resto de sus colegas, a excepción de Snape, claro.

 _Suéltate el moño.  
_

Sonrió en medio del despacho y miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer. No había ni un elfo a la vista, así que hurgó entre sus baúles y hasta encontrar una pequeña caja de madera que guardaba celosamente entre su ropa. Murmurando un suave _Alohomora,_ el seguro no tardó en abrirse y la mujer sonrió por un momento. Sus manos temblaban un poco y se llamó tonta por ponerse nerviosa por una cosa así. Estaban en plena temporada vacacional, así que dudaba que alguien se diera cuenta. Miró el disco compacto que tenía entre sus manos y se dijo que un poco de música lo haría todo más fácil. Se quitó los incómodos tacones y caminó alrededor de su despacho, descalza. Se sintió muy relajante y ciertamente liberador.

Caminó hasta detenerse junto a su viejo toca discos y no tardó en darle unos suaves toques con su varita. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, sonrió ante su trabajo bien hecho y se sintió muy complacida. Un reproductor casi moderno, pasó a tomar el lugar de su viejo aparato y un par de copas y una botella de brandy, también aparecieron a un lado. Con un par de tragos y su quemante sabor, ya prácticamente y estaba lista para intentarlo.

Alzó sus temblorosas manos en dirección a su sombrero de punta y cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, simplemente lo tomó de golpe y lo apartó de su cabeza. Permaneció quieta y con los ojos cerrados, como si esperara una explosión después de haberse quitado el sombrero.

Por supuesto que se lo quitaba para dormir y soltaba su cabello para lo mismo. Pero nunca antes lo había hecho por placer. Nunca antes había pensado en siquiera caminar por los pasillos, con el cabello suelto.

Y Severus Snape, obviamente claro, era uno de esos profesores que como Trelawney, pocas veces abandonaba el castillo durante las vacaciones. Por supuesto que tenía a dónde ir, pero en verdad y prefería quedarse. Disfrutaba de la comida gratis y del gran silencio entre los pasillos, al estar vacío el castillo y casi sin un sólo niño a la vista. La vasta biblioteca y las largas caminatas a través de los terrenos. El maravilloso sauce boxeador...

Sí... se aburría hasta morir y sabía que sólo había una persona cuerda en todo el castillo que en verdad querría hablarle y con la cuál, el quisiera hablar. Albus no contaba y siempre decía cada estupidez que lo sacaba de quicio. Cargaba su viejo tablero de ajedrez mágico y subía las escaleras en dirección al despacho de Minerva McGonagall.

El camino se encontraba usualmente tranquilo, así que se tomó su tiempo para pensar qué excusa dar sobre su repentino interés en un pequeño partido amistoso. Al principió pensó en traer una botella de vino, pero luego pensó que Minerva tomaría su sugestión a mal y pensaría que quería emborracharla, pretendiendo alguna cosa. Negó con la cabeza y se dijo que Gryffindor, y desde su época de estudiante, siempre malínterpretaba lo que decía. Y tenía experiencia con eso. O si no, que se lo preguntaran a Evans.

Se detuvo frente a su puerta y dejó de pensar de inmediato, dándose cuenta de que el camino prácticamente se le había hecho corto. Alzó una de sus manos y cerrándola en un puño, pensó en llamar suavemente. Apenas y eran las dos de la tarde, así que dudaba que durmiera una siesta. No estaba tan vieja, ¿o sí?

Discutiendo con sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que la puerta se abría lentamente y lo suficiente como para darle una buena vista del interior de la habitación.

Una música muy extraña y la cual podía reconocer muy bien, sonaba con gran volumen en la habitación. Un par de copas brillaban ante el sol de la tarde que se colaba a través de las ventanas en el despacho. Caminó lentamente sin dejar de mirar a la mujer frente a él y a pocos centímetros, dándole la espalda y tarareando la canción. Una botella de brandy se alzó frente a sus ojos, sobre la mesa de su despacho.

Oh Merlín... Minerva McGonagall estaba bailando frente a sus ojos y ya llevaba la mitad de la botella, entre sorbos.

 _Finite Incantatem._ Ella dijo y de pronto su largo y negro cabello, se soltó de su apretado moño y cayó como cascadas sobre sus hombros y su espalda. Severus tragó audiblemente y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa. Jamás se lo habría imaginado y realmente resultaba una hermosa vista, no podía mentir. Mientras continuaba bailando, comenzó a deshacer los botones de su túnica verde esmeralda y sabía que no debía estar ahí, pero se sentía como si sus pies estuvieran firmemente clavados al suelo. No tardó la túnica en deslizarse fuera de su cuerpo y ella, mientras bailaba, le dio un suave puntapié y terminó hecha un ovillo en la cama.

 _"Born to be alive!"_

La canción retumbaba en sus oídos, mientras la mujer continuaba danzando y gotas de brandy se balanceaban peligrosamente en su copa. Su largo y negro cabello como el ébano, seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, con una gracia que no había visto jamás. Apenas y veía un par de fláshes blancos aquí y allá, sus canas que no eran muchas. Y un corto y sedoso camisón blanco perlado, que también brillaba ante la luz del radiante sol de la tarde. Era en definitiva, una mujer hermosa y agradecía que los cuerpos de los magos, se conservaran con el tiempo y no envejecieran tan violentamente como el cuerpo de un muggle promedio.

\- Oh... mi copa está prácticamente vacía y me temo que eso hay que remediarlo. - escuchó que la mujer dijo, poniéndole pausa a la música con su varita. Tenía que pensar rápido, que no se diera cuenta. Tomó la botella casi a horcajadas y trató de servirle un poco más de brandy, aunque sus manos temblaban demasiado. - Muchas gracias, qué amable. Aunque eres como que un poco torpe. Cuidado que me mojas los pies.

Estaba un poco ebria pero tampoco tanto como para no darse cuenta. No tardó en darse la vuelta y Severus no supo si estaba sonrojada por la sorpresa o por la bebida.

\- ¿Severus?

Qué vergüenza. ¡Y justo el día que les hacía caso y se soltaba el moño!


End file.
